Fates Coincidence
by I'mJustThatGood
Summary: AU- Sure it was a big, and popular school, but it was still unnatural for all six students to join the same day. Was this just a coincidence, or was fate making its move? (Yoshiki/Ayumi) (Satoshi/Naomi) (Naomi/Seiko) (Morishige/Mayu)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Year, New People!

Ayumi pushed open the front doors to the school. It was a particularly cold day in April, so she was wearing a grey wool coat, along with a gray wool scarf, and gray wool gloves.

As she entered the school, she embraced the warmth. The warmth she missed so much. Though she had no friends, she had a reputation she needed to uphold. She gently knocked on the door of the principal's office.

"Come in!" She heard him call.

Entering the office, the principal, a middle-aged man with a beard, whisked around in his chair to face her.

"Ah. Shinozaki-San! I am so glad you are here. And I'm very sorry for stealing you away on a Saturday, especially, your last Saturday of vacation. I'm hoping you are enjoying it."

Ayumi smiled. "It's okay Principal Fukuhara, and yes, I am enjoying my summer, thank you."

"Well, I don't want to keep you too long so let's get to the point." He took out six files.

"We have _six_ new students joining us this year, and here's the surprise."

Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows. What was he talking about?

Fukuhara continued, "They're all in class 2-9."

Ayumi shifted in her seat.

"Why… why would you put all six students in the same class?"

"I am not the one who arranged the students into their classes, but, since they are all in your class, I want you to take care of them, guide them, and maybe show them around. Help them if they need it, understood?"

Ayumi sighed.

"Understood Principal Fukuhara."

Ayumi then stood up, grabbing the files with her left hand, she held out her right hand for him to shake. He smiled and shook it.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Class Representative Ayumi Shinozaki. Enjoy your last day of summer."

"Thank you, Principal, I will."

And with that, Ayumi exited the school, the cold air hitting her face like needles. When she reached her house, she cleared everything off the kitchen table, replacing them will the student files. She opened the first.

'Mochida, Satoshi'

It involved everything; his hobbies, likes, dislikes, personality, and traits. It also involved a picture of a boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind, I'm-a-friendly-guy smile. He was actually very handsome.

"Cute."

Ayumi jumped to the sound of her sister, triggering Hinoe to laugh.

"Hinoe! You scared me!" Ayumi said, with her hand on her heart. She noticed how dressed up her sister was. "Why so fancy?"

Hinoe looked at her clothing. She was wearing a cute white dress, with a rose design. The sides of her hair came together in a braid, and the back was down and curly.

"I, unlike _you_ ," Hinoe began, taking note of her younger sisters grey wool clothing (that she still had on), "actually try to look pretty!"

Ayumi glared at her.

"Haha, now what's the real reason?"

Hinoe smiled, "I have a date, and he's picking me up for dinner." She said dreamily.

"Well, I'm sure you'll amaze him with your looks. But being this pretty, he better bring you a flower!" Ayumi complimented. Hinoe smiled.

"Thank you." She said, "Now, what are you working on, _Class Rep_? And how'd your talk with the principal go?"

Ayumi handed her Satoshi's file.

"These are the files for the _six_ students who are joining the school."

The older sister looked confused on why Ayumi emphasized the word 'six'.

Ayumi continued, "All six kids are going to be in class 2-9."

Hinoe raised her eyebrows.

"Why all in the same class?" She asked.

"Well, the principal didn't know why either, but since I'm the Class Representative, I have to take care of them!"

Hinoe laughed, "And that's why I was never class rep!"

They heard a knock on the door.

"There's my date!" Hinoe cheered.

Ayumi looked at the clock. "He's taking you out for _dinner_ at 1:00 in the afternoon?"

"He works nights, so it's more of a lunch date." She said before leaving the room. Ayumi could hear the conversation. He said 'You look beautiful!', then they talked about lunch and stuff before Hinoe said 'Hold on, I need my purse!'.

She re-entered the room and grabbed the green bag left on the table. Ayumi looked up and noticed the red rose in her sister's hand. She smiled at her.

"He was prepared for my beautifulness!" She dreamily said.

"Have a good date, Sis!"

Hinoe smiled before leaving again.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Yuka yelled, practically tackling her older brother.

He laughed and picked himself and his sister off the ground.

"Are you ready for your first day of your new school?" Satoshi asked, while eyeing his sister's blue dress.

"Yes! Are you going to walk me to school?"

Satoshi smiled, "Of course!"

Yuka giggled in response.

"Alright then, let's go to school!" He said, swinging his uniform's grey coat over his shoulder.

Yuka slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag, slinging it back and forth while her brother opened the door and they both left for school.

* * *

"Onii-chan, you're going to be late!" Miki yelled.

"That's fine with me!" the blonde boy yelled back.

The younger girl snarled. "Whatever, you won't get breakfast then! Eggs and bacon, it's your favorite!"

Immediately the boy ran down stairs, his clothes all funky.

The girl sighed. "Oniichan, your shirt's on backwards, and you're missing your jacket… and pants."

Yoshiki looked down before quickly pulling his pants on, fixing his shirt, and putting on his jacket.

"Are you ready for your new school?" She asked as she dished the eggs onto his plate.

"No. You?"

"Yes, and you should be too! I know you had no friends in your last school, but you can change that! This is the year you experience what a teenage boy needs to! Stop being that super mean delinquent! Do you understand?"

Yoshiki was thoroughly shocked.

"I am amazed at how adult-like you are!"

Miki laughed, then looked at the time.

"You need to go! Have a good time at school! MAKE FRIENDS!" She shouted as he shut the door.

He sighed, "Friends, huh."

* * *

As all the kids flowed into the school, Ayumi stopped in front of it.

"I can do it… I am the Class Rep…" She told herself, inhaling and exhaling.

"Nervous one your first day? I am too."

Ayumi whipped around to see another girl, with brown hair that was styled into two curls on the side of her head. She had a wide smile on her face. She jumped down next to Ayumi.

"Seiko Shinohara, nice to meet you!" She said holding out her hand.

"Ayumi Shinozaki, you too." Ayumi replied, shaking it.

"So you're the Class Rep, huh?" Seiko asked.

Ayumi blinked in confusion. "Wha- How? How did you know I was the Class Representative?"

Seiko looked off dramatically, "I can do it… I am the Class Rep!"

Ayumi laughed, "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that… Well, since you are one of the new students, I am going to be guiding you and five other students through your first day of school, understood?"

Seiko laughed, "Understood!"

* * *

"Hello class! For those who do not know me, I am Yui Shishido, your teacher! As many of you know, we have a few new students joining us this year, class, I'd like you to meet Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yoshiki Kishinuma!" Mrs. Yui called, as they all stood up.

"I'd also like to re-introduce our class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki!" Ayumi stood up. "She will be guiding the new students."

Mrs. Yui kept talking about herself and what they will be learning for the rest of the class until the bell rang. The class shuffled out as Mrs. Yui held back the seven students.

"New students, this is Ayumi Shinozaki, she is the class representative, and she will be guiding you." Mrs. Yui stated once more.

"Hey everybody, I'm Ayumi and right now it's lunch time, so I will show you to the cafeteria." She said, waving her hand for them to follow. She lead them into a huge room, with tables everywhere, and boothes on the walls. She pointed to a large line of students.

"That's the lunch line, the lunch ladies will help you from there. If you brought your own lunch, just sit wherever, okay?"

They all nodded they split up; Yoshiki, Satoshi, Morishige, and Naomi went into the lunch line, while Seiko, Ayumi, and Mayu brought their own lunch.

"Um…" Mayu said shyly. Ayumi and Seiko, who were going to sit next to each other, turned around.

"Is it alright if I… if I… sit with you?" She asked with her head down, avoiding eye contact.

Ayumi smiled (Seiko smiles 100% of the time), "Of course you can!"

Immediately, Mayu's expression changed from fear, to happiness. The three girls picked a booth that (thankfully) wasn't taken. Ayumi watched as Naomi took a seat with some friends she made during class. Satoshi also took a seat with the 'cool kids' (figures). She watched as Yoshiki took his lunch out of the cafeteria. Seiko noticed this as well.

"He doesn't seem the 'friendly' type." She stated.

"No…" Ayumi replied in a spaced-out way.

Morishige made his way up to the table. He pushed up his glasses before asking, "May I sit here? I don't know anyone else."

"Of course." Mayu said.

"So," Seiko began, "what is there to know about you two?"

"Well I-" Mayu began, but was cut off.

"Guys, I need to use the bathroom." Ayumi said, continuing to stare at the door.

"O-Okay?" Seiko said, confused at her friend's behavior.

Ayumi slid out of the booth and walked out of the cafeteria.

"As I was saying earlier, I love acting, and I'm going to join the drama club!" Mayu said happily.

"Wait, you like drama?" Morishige asked.

"Yeah, I love it actually!"

"I love drama too!" Morishige practically yelled.

Mayu gasped and they went into a whole conversation about their fourth grade play.

Seiko sighed, ' _I know where Ayumi really went…'_

* * *

"I thought I would find you here." Ayumi said, as the wind wooshed through her hair.

Yoshiki whipped around and rolled his eyes.

"Oh... you…"

Ayumi sat next to him on the bench on the roof.

"Why are you up here?" She asked.

He uncomfortably scooted away from her.

"Why do you care?" He mumbled.

"It's my job as class representative, and as a friend to know why you're alone and not eating lunch with anyone else downstairs."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to eat with anyone else?" He asked.

"Of course it did. But I don't think it's because you _want_ to eat alone, but it's that you have no one to eat with."

"Whatever, piss off!" He shouted angrily.

"Look, I made my first few friends today, and I know that you can make some friends too." She said soothingly. She put her hand on his.

Angrily, he yanked his hand away and stood up, looking down on her.

"Well maybe I don't want friends, huh? Stay out of my business and leave me alone. I don't need help from a nobody like you!" He shouted before storming off, leaving Ayumi sad and alone on the cold deserted roof.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, thanks for reading! I noticed how my other stories aren't well written, so I put some serious work into this! Leave any ideas you have in the reviews and I will see you next time!**

 **DISCLAIMER-** _**I Do Not Own Corpse Party or Any of The Characters!**_

 **-I'mJustThatGood Out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Show 'Em Who's Boss

The rest of the day, Ayumi was out of it. Even at the end of the day she mumbled 'See you tomorrow…' before stumbling out of the school in a dazed way.

Getting outside, she saw Satoshi and Naomi in the popular groups, but no sign of Yoshiki.

A rush of emotions flew through her as she thought about him. Anger. Sadness. Also, something she couldn't identify. She sighed before hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, and walking home.

* * *

Naomi parted from her friends early so she could take a shortcut home. She was walking when she noticed a certain brown-haired boy in front of her walking, mindlessly enjoying life. She jogged next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped before smiling.

"You're… Naomi Nakashima right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you're Satoshi, right?" He nodded.

"I like your necklace!" Naomi said, pointing to the blue and green paracord necklace Satoshi was wearing. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks, my sister made it in kindergarten for an art project."

"Well, your sister's quite the artist!" Naomi said, smiling. "What's her name?"

"Yuka… Yuka Mochida. She's in middle school now."

"That's nice. See, I don't have any siblings. I've always wanted a little sister, but… I never got one." She stated, looking sad at the end.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?" Satoshi questioned, knowing why she looked so sad. Naomi's eyes widened for a moment, before her head fell and she looked depressed.

"My parents were thinking about another child. I was so excited, we were going to have a nice, happy family. But… well… my dad… he got into a car accident. He died." Tears started clouding her vision. "My mom moved here so we could start a new life. We just moved everything and left him alone!" With this, she stopped in her tracks and began crying.

Satoshi stopped too and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you moved here!" He said with a smile. "At my last school, I didn't have many friends. So, it's really nice to talk with you. I'm sorry about your dad. I haven't gone through any hardships like you, but I understand that it's painful."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry for bawling like that, I thought I was over my dad's death, but…"

"It's fine." He smiled again before asking, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, it's fine, I have to walk through the woods anyway."

Satoshi nodded and held out his hand. "Well then, see you tomorrow, _friend?_ "

Naomi smiled, and pulled Satoshi into a tight embrace. "See you tomorrow, friend!"

* * *

"Hey Ayumi! How was your first day of school?" Hinoe called, as she heard the door open. She was in the kitchen making chicken pot pie.

Ayumi trudged into the kitchen with a depressed look on her face. "It sucked." She said bluntly.

Hinoe stopped chopping carrots and turned to look at her sister. "It sucked?! Wow, I never thought I would hear that from the Class Representative herself!"

"Yeah, me either." Ayumi admitted. "Hey, Hinoe, how do you make a boy like you?"

"Wow Sis! The first day of school and you're already asking for dating advice!"

Ayumi glared at her sister before rephrasing her sentence. "I mean, how do you make someone acknowledge you as help?"

Hinoe raised her eyebrows before attempting to answer her question.

"Um… I guess you need to… Just tell me what happened and we'll go from there!"

Ayumi sighed before saying "One of the new kids said that they don't want my help and that they don't like me. I want them to like me."

Hinoe laughed. "Sorry little Sis, not everyone is going to like you. That's called life."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and continued, "He lashed out on me and called me a nobody."

Hinoe stared at her before cracking her knuckles. "And uh, where does this boy live?"

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh; she loved her sister because she was always protective when Ayumi was getting bullied or made fun of.

Hinoe turned back to the stove and started throwing ingredients into a pan. "What I would do is 'show him who's boss'! Don't let him talk to you like that!"

"Show him who's… boss?"

"Yeah. Like one time, when I was in second grade, there was this boy who thought he was better at dodgeball than me because I was a girl, so when we were playing one time, I nailed the kid in the face. His nose started bleeding, it was so funny, and the rest of the year, he was afraid of me." Hinoe explained.

Ayumi didn't know if she should have laugh at her sister's example, be scared of her sister, or be proud.

"Now, I'm not saying hit this boy in the face with a dodgeball, I'm just saying that he needs to know you're in charge."

Ayumi smiled. "Okay, I think I'll do that!" Her spirits finally rising. Maybe there is a chance for them to be friends after all…

* * *

Ayumi got to school the next day with a hopeful expression. She met up with Seiko and Mayu at the entrance.

"You look happier today." Seiko commented, seeing her friends brightly lit-up face.

"Yeah, well, I feel things are going to be different today!" Seeing the two girls confusion, Ayumi added, "Just trust me!"

The girls shared an uncertain look before shrugging it off and engaging in a conversation. But Ayumi wasn't part of the conversation. Instead, she was scouting out for a certain blonde…

Her smiled widened when her search came to an end.

Yoshiki was standing by his locker, kind of annoyed at the small boy whose locker was below his.

Ayumi was about to go right up to him and show him who's boss, until she realised, she didn't know how to do that. What was she planning on doing? Give him a speech or something? Well, a speech might do some good, I mean, she wasn't going to hit him in the face with a dodgeball. She quickly made up a speech in her head that hit all of her targets.

"Kishinuma-kun!" She shouted, while waving her arm to get his attention. He noticed her and quickly tried to act like he didn't exist. She walked over to him.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked like they were everyday buddies.

"Nothing you need to know about!" He said snidely.

Ayumi sighed, "Listen, I know we haven't gotten off on the best start, but I hope we can fix this-"

The blonde growled. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT HELP FROM A NOBODY LIKE YOU!" He screamed.

Ayumi stood there, dumbfounded. Then, suddenly, something in Ayumi snapped. All that anger that she had balled up inside had finally burst! Without thinking, Ayumi raised her hand up, and with a quick left-swipe, her hand connected to the blonde's face. His head jerked sideways as pain pierced through his face. There was a loud smacking noise, before it was over. His face still stung as he brought his fingertips up to the bright pink handprint stuck on his face.

"Don't even talk to me like that! I work hard as a person, as a student, and as the class rep! You have no right to call me- or anyone for that matter- a nobody! Ugh! It makes me so mad that you have the nerve to even think about speaking to me like that! It's my job to make sure that you, and all the other lost students get the help they need! You know, I don't even want to _try_ to help you anymore because you _obviously_ don't want it! GOD YOU JERK!" Ayumi screamed.

She stood there, breathing heavily, while everyone tried to process what just happened. Then, snapping out of her trance, she flicked her hair back, humphed, and stomped away.

Yoshiki watched her stomp away, knowing he just made a major mistake. His fingers barely touched the stinging handprint that was printed on his face. Something was wrong… he felt light, like nothing could way him down. He shook off the feeling before taking out a cold, metal, water bottle and putting it on his "injury".

* * *

Naomi was sitting at her desk, staring out the window. She heard some screaming coming from outside the classroom, but ignored it. Suddenly, someone burst into the classroom. It was a girl, with two brown pigtails, that came up over her shoulders. Her face was beat-red as she stomped over to her desk. Two girls came in with her, apparently trying (and failing) to calm her down. This peeked Naomi's interest. She leaned over and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Naomi asked.

The girl has brown hair styled into two curls like pigtails. She had a bright smile. "You won't believe what just happened!" She said astonished. "Ayumi-chan just _slapped_ a kid! HA! You should have seen the look on his face!"

Naomi looked at the tomato-colored faced girl again. This must be the 'Ayumi-chan' this girl was talking about.

"Oh, well, my name's Naomi Nakashima!" She said with a smile.

"Seiko Shinohara! Nice to meet you!" Seiko replied, while shaking Naomi's then caught Seiko's eye.

"Wow, Naomi! You're really packing a punch there!" Seiko said, giggling while pointing at Naomi's chest. Naomi blushed. Sure her… boobs were bigger than everyone else's, but were they really that big? I mean it's not like they burst through her shirt- WAIT, OFF TOPIC!

Naomi pouted and went back to looking out the window. Wiping an imaginary tear away from her eye, Seiko patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey, listen, how about the next big project we have in this class, you and I be partners?" She suggested.

Naomi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Fine, if I have to!" She said playfully.

"Well-" Seiko started, but was interrupted by a loud growl from the still-angry girl next to them. "Sorry, duty calls!" She said, motioning towards Ayumi. Then, turning, Seiko continued to comfort the furious girl.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite… awkward for well, everyone. Nearly half the students in class 2-9 witnessed the whole slapping scene. After Ayumi stormed away, all the students awkwardly followed, leaving Yoshiki the last. He casually entered the classroom, but made it his life's mission to avoid all eye contact with Ayumi. She, apparently, had a similar idea, as she was intently staring at a spot on her desk.

 _Finally_ , after what seemed like an eternity, Yoshiki was out of that class and in his last class of the day- P.E., better known as gym. Yoshiki _despised_ gym. He thought that it wasn't necessary, so, he camped out in the boy's locker room with a cigarette. Hearing the bell ring, Yoshiki sat up from the bench he was lying on. He hid behind the wall of lockers while all the boys shuffled in, starting to change and shower. He sat there for about a half-hour until the boys started leaving, one-by-one.

While picking up his stuff, the door suddenly swung open.

"Aha! Mr. Kishinuma. Nice to see your upholding your delinquent status. Now tell me, why are you skipping my class, oh, and smoking in a non-smoking area?"

Yoshiki whisked around to see the gym teacher, Mr. Conners, a middle-aged man from America. He stood there, not knowing what to say. If anything, he would get a detention. He sighed, his second day and he already has a detention. The teacher suddenly laughed, breaking Yoshiki out of his thoughts.

"No answer, huh?" He said, "Well, I hope you know there is no excuse for breaking the rules, and you will be punished for your actions." The teacher said gruffly, before raising his hand up, preparing to smack the young high schooler. Somebody clearing their throat stopped him. Mr. Conners turned to see Ayumi standing there patiently.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan! What an honor! What are you doing here?"

"Sir, Principal Fukuhara would like to speak with you." She said.

The teacher smiled, and walked up to Ayumi. He started twirling her hair around his finger, and he leaned in closer to her face. "Thank you, Ayumi-chan! You're still so amazing at your job. Oh, and you were great in class today, keep up the good work!"

Part of Yoshiki didn't like how close he was to her…

The tiny girl simply smiled, "I advise you not to dawdle, he sounded furious!"

The gym teachers eye's widened with fear. He looked at the two students, before running out of the locker room. Ayumi looked at the boy.

"What, no thank you?" She asked.

"You never did me any favors to deserve one." He sneered.

"Well, helping you get rid of that jerk teacher is something." She said, shrugging. She walked closer to him. "Is your face okay? I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me." She reached for his face.

He felt himself blush. That weird feeling was back! What was that? He quickly turned away from her to hide his red face.

"It's fine, my face doesn't even hurt!" He said. She sighed, clearly ashamed of what she did. "But you know, you really pack a punch!" He said, trying to change the subject. This only made things worse.

Ayumi felt her eyes watering. She had NEVER hit anyone before, and for her feelings to get the better of her like that, she shouldn't have been so stupid to make that mistake.

"It's not fine, I shouldn't have let my feeling control me like that! You never deserved it!"

"Deserved what? To get slapped? Trust me, I deserved that alright. And it was my fault, I… I shouldn't have lashed out and called you a nobody." He admitted.

Ayumi felt happier. Though it was technically both of their faults, he opened up and took the blame. She looked up at him, and gave him a genuine smile.

Yoshiki blushed again. This girl was smiling at him! One of those perfect anime smiles with their eyes closed and their head tilted. Suddenly, her hand raised up.

"My name is Ayumi Shinozaki, class representative of Kisaragi Academy's class 2-9!"

He smiled before reaching out and grabbing her hand to shake it. "Yoshiki Kishinuma, student of Kisaragi Academy's class 2-9."

"Well, Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, the girl skipped away.

Yoshiki realized something then. The reason he was feeling what he was feeling, why he kept blushing. He was falling for Ayumi Shinozaki. What he didn't realize was that Ayumi was about to fall for someone else...

* * *

As Ayumi skipped down the hall, she felt accomplished. She just did something no one else could- make a lost boy open up and get a friend. Okay, so maybe she was over exaggerating, but she still did some good.

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly collided with something tall, causing her to fall right on her butt… hard. Her bag escaped her grasp and her belongings scattered all around.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I… I didn't see you coming!" A boy's voice rang out.

Opening her eyes, Ayumi saw the one and only Satoshi Mochida. He helped her off the ground before diving to grab all of her things. Then he awkwardly gave them back before scratching his head.

"Oh, sorry class rep! I didn't mean to!" He said apologetically.

She shook her head. "No, no! I was the one who wasn't paying attention!" She said quickly. She noticed one of her books still on the ground. Reaching out to grab it, she saw that Satoshi also noticed the book. Their hands collided. Ayumi blushed deeply.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Satoshi said, before allowing Ayumi to grab the book.

"It's fine! It was accident." Ayumi suddenly noticed the time. "OH NO! I missed the busses!"

Satoshi looked at his watch to confirm the time. "If you'd like, I could walk with you home." He suggested. Ayumi felt her lips pull upwards into a smile.

"Sure," She said, "that would be nice!"

* * *

 **A/N- *SIGH* Hey guys, sorry this is a longer chapter, and also sorry I took forever to update! But wowza, some stuff happened in this chapter huh! Sorry about the cliche at the end too, but it was destined to happen!** **BYE**! **-I'mJustThatGood OUT!**


End file.
